Loving you, more then I hate you
by xmissayumix
Summary: [AU] Kyo and Tohru have never met eachother until one day they both find out that they have an arranged marriage to eachother! But will they manage to work it out without killing eachother?
1. Marriage?

Ayumi: Hi! I am back with a new story! I have to update COE (Colors Of Envy) and I will soon but I hope you guys enjoy this story!

* * *

Kyo was listening to his walkman when his mother called for him. Kyo walked into the kitchen where she was cooking, "Yea?" he mumbled taking his ear phones off. "Go and get ready our guests are coming over at 5 o' clock. Remember?" his mother said to him. He grunted, slowly trudging up the stir looking at the clock, it read 4:00. "Why did they have to make it so early?" he said to himself quietly. He took a quick shower got on the same thing he wore before, brown cargo pants and a black shirt. He walked downstairs, 4:30. He walked into the kitchen again. His mother looked up. "Kyo, I thought I told you to wear something nice! Today is a very important day." she said. "Wear the clothes I laid out for you." she said rushing him out of the kitchen. "Like it's that important." he said to her. She gave him a sharp look. "Ok, Ok, I will go and change." he said.

She had laid out the most itchiest, uncomfortable suit he hated. It took him some time to get it on. He fidgeted with the tie. He finally got it to look decent although it was a little crooked. He slowly made his way down the stairs and saw the clock read, 4:59. He sighed. "Oh joy, there almost here." he said his voice dripping in sarcasm. His mother heard. "Kyo, you have to be polite." she said sharply. "Fine." he said rolling his eyes. He heard the crunching of gravel and he looked out the window. A black car was making it's way into the driveway, and first two middle aged parents came out, then a small petite girl in a pink dress and brown hair climbed out of the backseat.

"What is she doing here?" Kyo whispered to his mother. "You will see." she said softly hiding a small smile. Kyo's parents welcomed them warmly and invited them into the house. Kyo saw the girl, she had blue eyes and her hair was light brown that was up with two pink ribbons. Kyo felt himself blush when she smiled at him. They sat down for dinner and the parents talked about the regular boring stuff. Kyo couldn't stop looking at the girl. She was just to.. He couldn't put it into words. "That reminds me." Kyo's mother said. "Kyo have you met Tohru?" she asked him. "Um.." he said suddenly flustered. He heard Tohru giggle. She started the introduction and he heard soft melodic voice for the first time. "Hi, I'm Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you!" she said happily bringing her hand toward him. Kyo took it awkwardly.

Kyo's mother was whispering to his father. His father looked stiff for a moment then cleared his throat. "Kyoko, (Tohru's mother) do you think it is time to tell them?" Kyo's father asked unsteadily. Kyoko stiffed up. Then nodded. "Kyo, Tohru. I have some very important news for you two." Tohru tilted her head. "You see, well, when you guys were young. You two had an arranged marriage. To each other." Kyoko said. Kyo's eyes widened Tohru gasped. "And you didn't tell us! I only met her today!" Kyo yelled. "Kyo, it was to early then but you are older now and ready to handle it now." his mother soothed. "I can't handle this!" Kyo yelled. Tohru who had been silent the whole time spoke up. "When is the wedding going to be held?" she asked quietly. "It is going to be in exactly 10 months. That is going to be enough time to get to know each other." Tohru's dad answered.

Kyo walked onto the roof. His favorite place. "How could they arrange a marriage for me!" he said. Then he heard someone climb onto the roof. "Who's there?" he called out. He heard a soft yelp. "Tohru?" he said his voice softening. "Sohma - kun?" she said softly. She walked toward him. "What are you doing up here?" she said. "Same thing I should be asking you." he said. "I heard something so I got curious." she said blushing softly. Kyo shook the words off.

"Uhm.. Sohma - kun.." "Don't call me that. Call me Kyo." he said. "Oh ok… Um.. Kyo kun… Isn't it hard to believe that they arranged a marriage for us since we were young and didn't tell us?" Tohru said trying to bring up a conversation, but Kyo wasn't in the mood to talk. "You know I don't want to be rude… Ok you know what.. I am just not in the mood to talk so do you think you can leave?" he asked. Sounding harsher then he meant. "Oh, ok. I'm sorry." Tohru said slowly standing up. Kyo wanted to apologize but nothing would come out. He watched her climb down the ladder and walk back into the house. Now Kyo only ended up feeling worse then he already had.

* * *

Ayumi: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please give me tips ok!


	2. Kagura and Yuki

Ayumi: I have so many ideas for this story and to little for Coloers of Envy. I have to update it but this story is so fun to write! I am weird I know. Well enjoy this chapter (I admit this is my favorite chapter, don't ask me why.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or else I would know how to draw better.

* * *

Over the past two weeks Kyo had been forced to spend time with Tohru against his pleads. The first day of the third week he ignored the plans that were set out and went to a movie with his friends. When he got home he saw his parents fuming with anger. "You were supposed to go ice skating with Tohru today!" his mother yelled. "I had an important project to do." he lied. "Do you think we are going to fall for that, young man!" his father said. Kyo cringed when he said young man. "Well if I am so young then why am I forced to marry someone I don't want to!" he yelled but the moment he did, he knew he had passed the line. He saw the looks on his parents face that made him want to die. "I… I didn't mean that." he muttered quietly. "You may go up to your room." his mother said quietly. Kyo walked up the stairs.

The next day, Kyo had to go with Tohru. They were going to an ice cream cart when someone blocked there way. He was tall and he had silver hair. Tohru gasped. "Yu.. Yuki." she said. The guy grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her. "No, Yuki I told you before!" she yelled. "I don't care, we have to talk." Kyo had been watching the whole time. It made him mad. "Hey! She's is my friend! Let go of her!" he shouted running toward them. Yuki turned his head. "What do you want?" he snarled apparently mad that he had interrupted him. "Let go of her." Kyo snarled right back. "And who makes you are the boss of what I do?" he asked him. "The fact that she is my.. My.. Fiancé." Kyo answered.

It entertained Kyo the expression he got from the guy. "That is what you meant!" Yuki yelled to Tohru. Tohru turned her head downward "I couldn't tell you. But I know I told you to never to look for me again!" she said loudly lifting up her face, revealing streaming hot tears. "You should have just told me." Yuki told her. Kyo thought he was watching some drama. "Is this your boyfriend?" Kyo asked her softly. She nodded. "Go." Kyo told her. She looked at him. "What?" she asked. "Go, to him. You are obviously in love with him and I don't love you and you don't love me, we can't get married." he said as if he were stating an obvious fact. "But, our parents..." Tohru said. "I won't tell them but you can't either." he told her. She started to smile. "Thank you!" she said. She gave him a light hug and walked away with Yuki, but something bugged Kyo, he wanted to kill Yuki.

"Your home early! How was your date with Tohru?" his mother asked. "It was great." he said, faking an enthusiastic smile. He told his parents he wanted sleep and walked up the stairs. He entered the room and the picture on the table caught his eye. "Kagura." he murmured. Kagura was a small girl but older then Kyo. She had chased him all over the place and it irritated him but after a while he began to understand her then begin to like her. They both did but soon after Kagura had to move. Kyo cut off the thoughts and fell asleep.

Kyo awoke to the sound of rain pounding at his window. He never liked rain. But for some reason at this moment it seemed to soothe him. He got out of bed and looked out the window. It was dark and rain was falling like there was no end. He sighed, he took a warm shower got on his uniform for school and walked downstairs. "No training for me in this weather." he murmured. He quickly made some salmon rice balls and ate them. He sat down on the kitchen table finishing up some homework. By the time he finished the rain was pouring harder and it was time to go to school.

Kyo ran to school not caring about the rain. People thought he was crazy thinking 'How can anyone run in this weather?' but he enjoyed the rain falling on his face and cooling him off, but most of the time Kyo hated it, he hated the bitter coldness and the dampness. But today was different. Kyo wasn't the only one though, so was Tohru. They were both running when they ran into each other. "What the?.." Kyo said stopping to an abrupt halt. "Oompf!" he heard Tohru squeal. "Sorry." he murmured. The rain was falling lighter thankfully. "It's ok. You just surprised me." she said. "Yea." Kyo just couldn't seem to talk in front of her. Something just came over him. "Do you want to walk to school with me…" Tohru stopped when a female's voice cut through the air. "Kyooo!" "What the?" Kyo turned around. A girl in a green dress even in this weather… It had to be, Kagura.

"Ka.. Kagura!" Kyo sputtered. "Kyo! I am so happy to see you! It's been to long!" Kagura said hugging him tightly. Kyo hugged her back. "I missed you too." was all he could say. Tohru was shocked. He seemed so unfriendly, cold hearted, and mean before. Now he seemed sweet, gentle, and caring. She envied the girl for seeing a part of him she never would. Kagura was wiping tears of happiness on Kyo's shirt when she slowly started to let go of Kyo and looked at Kagura. "Kyo? Who is she?" Kagura asked. "Um.. She is just a friend of mine." Kyo said flustered. "What kind of friend?" Kagura asked. "Just a weird girl. You don't have to care about it." he said, his voice trembling a bit. Tohru was clearly hurt by this. Her lower lip started to tremble. She ran away. Kyo felt bad but he couldn't say he was happy to see her go. "Kagura why don't we go to school? You can see your friends." he said.

Kyo and Kagura were together the whole day, no one saw them apart from each other. They were laughing, tickling, and just playing games with each other. Tohru still couldn't believe the cold words he had said about her, 'Just a weird girl. You don't have to worry about it.' how could anyone be so cruel? Was she really just some weird little girl that no one needs to take there time to think about? She didn't know the answer to those questions, but she knew one thing, she hated, Kyo Sohma and clearly, he hated her too.

* * *

Ayumi: Why do I love that chapter, Oh so Much? Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for reviewing you guys are AWESOME! TaTa! 


	3. Swimming in Hatred

Ayumi: Hi dudes, I am updating! Yea! Well here is the probably 3rd chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. I have had a BAD case of Writers Block and what I call Writers Cranks. When I'm to lazy to write. Yea I am so very lazy hehe. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ayumi does not own Fruits Basket although she wants to own Kyo.

* * *

"Kyo. Why don't you go out with Tohru?" Kyo's mother questioned. "She has plans." he lied. His mother walked away. Kyo walked out of the house ad to Kagura's house. Kagura answered. "Hi Kyo!" she said happily. "Hey." he said, smiling back. "What should we do today?" Kyo asked. Kagura thought for a moment. "I know!" her lips formed a big smile. "Let's go swimming!" she told him. "Kagura, you know how much I hate water." Kyo told her. "Aww, please Kyo? We haven't gone swimming in such a long time. And today is so hot." Kagura begged. Kyo gave in. "Ok, ok." he said smiling slightly. Kagura smiled.

"Kagura can't we just go get an ice cream cone and then go to the movies?" Kyo asked. "C'mon Kyo." Kagura said laughing. Kyo groaned while she pulled him along. She as stronger then she looked. "Were here." Kagura told him. "Oh.." Kyo said. The indoor pool looked refreshing. The sparkling water reflected there reflections. "Kyo I am going to get on my bathing suit you should too." Kagura told him heading off to the ladies room. Kyo waved his hand and walked to the men's room.

It didn't take long before Kyo was in his trunks. He stuffed his clothes into a locker and walked out. Kagura wasn't out yet. "Girls take so long." he muttered to himself. He heard a familiar giggle. He turned and saw Tohru standing with her boyfriend. Kyo quickly turned away hoping she didn't see him. "Kyo?" Tohru's voice called. Kyo cringed, she caught him. "Hi Tohru." he said pasting a fake smile. "Kyo!" Kagura called out. "Hey your done." Kyo said. "Yup." she said smiling. "Let's… Oh it's that girl." Kagura said somewhat to herself and Kyo. "Hi, I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru said. "I'm Kagura, Kagura Sakaki" (I made that up) There was an awkward silence between them. "Kagura let's go." Kyo finally said. "Ok." They both walked away with a quick goodbye.

Kagura jumped into the into the water. Kyo was standing by her he quickly stepped in. The cool water made him shiver at first then applied his whole body in. "Kyo! Come on!" Kagura urged pulling his arm to go further. "Hold up would you?" Kyo asked her. Kagura smiled. Then they heard a scream. "Kyo what's going on?" Kagura asked. "I don't know let me check." he told her. He got out of the water and looked where the scream had come from and there was Tohru, thrashing in the water. Kyo quickly dived into the pool without thinking and dragged her out, but by the time he did she was unconscious. "Uhm… Tohru's boyfriend anywhere here?" he said. "The dude with the silver hair went to make a phone call." a man replied. Kyo groaned. He was going to have to do it whether he wanted to or not. He quickly held his breath and did CPR.

Kyo had to try 3 times until she finally woke up. Tohru started to cough. Kyo wiped his mouth. He shook her. That seemed to get her awake. She quickly sat up straight and started to cough. "Yuki?" her weak voice said. "No…" Kyo said. She gasped. "Y.. You!" she said. "Yea.. Me." he said awkwardly. Tohru wiped her mouth. Angry. She hated him. The person she.. Despised. She quickly stood up. "Thank.. You." she said rather coldly. Kyo was also angry. "Apology not excepted." he said harshly and the two people stared at each other with hatred in there eyes and walked away.

Tohru walked into the ladies locker room and let out an aggravated groan. "My foot just had to fall asleep then." she muttered angrily getting her stuff out of her locker. "Where is Yuki?" she said. She quickly got on her clothes and walked out and there was Yuki frantically looking for an available phone. "Yuki?" Tohru said to him. He looked up at her. His tired face broke into a relieved smile. "Tohru!" he gave her a big hug. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "Yea, Kyo helped me." she told him. "Kyo?" Yuki asked a sharp tone in his voice. "Yea, you know, orange hair. Tall?" she said. "Yea I remember him for sure." he said with some sarcastic. Tohru noticing this quickly changed the subject. "Let's get an ice cream cone." she said. Yuki nodded and they walked out.

"Kyo?" Kagura called out. She found him heading into the men's room. "Kyo!" she said running toward him. "What happened?" she asked urgently. Frantic he had been gone for so long. "This girl almost drowned." Kyo said flatly. Still irritated from the scene before. "Is she ok? Do you know who she is?" Kagura asked. "Yea. Her name's Tohru." He replied hoping she would drop the subject. "I'm glad." Kagura said. "I don't really want to swim anymore." she told him. "I don't either let's go to the movies." he said. Kagura broke into a wide grin. "Kay." she said.

Yuki had walked Tohru home and they said her goodbyes. Tohru fished her key out of her pocket and jammed it into the keyhole. She wasn't as mad but still, knowing his lips had touched hers made her furious. She silently opened the doors and walked upstairs. Her parents still away at work. Tohru took a quick shower and walked into her room. The shower cooled her off but now she only felt guilty. She sat down on her bed. _'Was I too harsh?' _was all she could wonder.

* * *

Ayumi: There was the 2nd chapter... I think is it the third? Yea I think it is. Well hope you guys enjoyed it. I wasn't able to update in forever nad my friends tell me this story is horrible. How discouraging X( Well Okie then TaTa from a Candy chewing Ayumi!


	4. Living Together

Ayumi: Aloha people! I am in a better mood and I am glad. Har har, well I'm on winter break so I hope that means I can write more chapters, my school had a toy drive and I am so glad I was able to donate to it. Well on with the chapter!

* * *

A warm breeze greeted Kyo as he walked out onto the roof. He stared at the sun that was slowly setting. It was weird how the weather changes so suddenly.Autumn was almost here and cold rain and snow would take over. "Kyo, get dressed. We are going to visit the Honda's and wear something nice." his mother said. Kyo groaned, "Not another one of those stupid family gatherings. All you guys ever talk about is the marriage." Kyo said. His mother didn't say anything. He took this as a sign of her trying to control her annoyance and walked to his room.

Once again he was forced into the itchy suit. "I hate this damn thing." he grunted. He heard his father stifle a laugh. Kyo stared at him when his mother called. "Get in the car, were leaving in a few minutes." Kyo walked out and got into the back seat. The suit made him sweaty and he despised it. Finally his parents started up the engine and he was able to open the window.

"Tohru, honey you should really try the corn. It's delicious." Kyoko said. "Sure." Tohru said as she took a spoonful of corn onto her plate when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Tohru's dad said as he stood up. This frightened Tohru. _'Yuki… I hope it's not you… I told you not to come….' _and as if they wanted to make this a nightmare for both Kyo and Tohru it was Yuki standing outside on the porch with a bouquet of flowers.

"You look familiar..." Tohru's father said as he studied Yuki. Yuki started feeling uncomfortable _'Maybe I really shouldn't have come.' _he thought. Kyoko went to the door to see what was taking her husband so long. She gasped. "Your... Tohru's old boyfriend!" she nearly shouted. Now Yuki was definetley akward. Eveyone in the dining room heard all the comotion and walked into the living room where Yuki, Kyoko, and Tohru's father were all standing.

"Tohru!" her father shouted. Tears started brimming Tohru's eyes. "You deliberately went against your father and I, you know this has cost our trust in you." Kyoko said. "I'm sorry... But, you can't really think I could forget him so easily.. Do you?" she asked. Kyo's family and Tohru's family were sitting down and discussing what would be done. "I don't think we have any other choice now." Kyo's mother finally decided. "This will be tough for the both of you but what has to be done, has to be done." Kyo's dad said. Kyo and Tohru were getting nervous, whenever they said something about the two of them never meant anything good. "You two will live with eachother underneath the same roof without any parents." Tohru's dad told them. "And if you two manage not to kill eachother, I think you will be able to bridge the remaining problems." Kyoko said.

Tohru and Kyo stared at them, there mouths opened. "You... You can't be serious.. Can you?" Kyo yelled at them. "Sorry Kyo, but we are." Kyo's mother soothed."Where will the house be? There are 2 bedrooms..Right?" Tohru asked shocked. Kyoko nodded. "We planned this out since you guys were little, you two living together was last resort. But, seeing how things are... If this doesn't work... I don't think anything will." Tohru's dad said. "What about school?" Kyo asked. Not really caring about school, just trying to come up with an excuse to get out of the situation. "You two won't miss school, but you will be taking all the same classes and since this is your last year, we decided to have you guys graduate a little earlier. But, you have to work a little harder." Kyoko said a bit sheepishly. Kyo and Tohru couldn't belieive there parents and for once they agreed, there parents had to work on there match making skills.

It was the first day that Kyo and Tohru had to live together and Kyo was.. Scared. He brought all his stuff into the house that already had all of it's furniture. The house was big. White carpet, wood, and tile. Two stories.Three bathrooms, four rooms. Kyo chose the room where he could easily get onto the roof. It was medium sized. A little bigger then his room back at home, the walls were pure white. Kyo hated it. He needed some color. There was a desk with pencils and a light stand pushed into the corner of his room. and a bed pushed onto the other side. There were books that were neatly stacked into the bookshelf. It was simple. Now Kyo had to face Tohru.

Tohru arrived a little after Kyo and stared at the house in amazement. As much as she hated to admit it, she was excited about living all alone without having her parents watching her. She made her way up the stairs and passed Kyo's room although she didn't know it was his. She thought she was all alone. She went to the bedroom after Kyo's and walked in. It had white walls. A bed with pink sheets and a closet filled with skirts and shirts for her. A calendar set onto the wrong month and a small wooden desk. There was a make up stand although Tohru never wore make up. Tohru was happy with the room she had. She was scared of one thing though, having to live with Kyo.

It was when they were both walking downstairs to get a glass of water when they knew that another person was in the house. It was akward. "Hi, Kyo." Tohru said semi - happily. "Hey." he said. After a few moments of silence Tohru tried to bring up another topic. "So, isn't this house beautiful?" she asked. "Yea." Kyo said. There were more moments of silence. "So Kyo, I'm gonna go to my room. See ya." Tohru said. "Ok." Kyo said as he continued to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Ayumi: And theres another end to a pointless chapter, I really need some ideas >. I have an explanation why I have been absent for so long to those who want to hear it.

Many reasons actually, Number one, my sister reformated the whole computer. Deleted all my stories, erased all my pictures, and all my favorites that had my stories in it. Number two, I caught a cold and wasn't allowed on the computer for a week, and number three, there is so much drama happening at school and I just ended up feeling really bad and I found out, I liked someone I could never have at my school. Long story, so that is why I wasn't able to go on and update, and I know some of you don't care. But, yea I just wanted to put this up. Thanks!


	5. Party and A Kiss

Ayumi: I tried making a long chapter and this is the best as I can do. I have a science test tommorow and I am scared. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: Ayumi does not own Fruits Basket in anyway and if she did there would be no one named Yuki.

* * *

Tohru laid out all the things she would need like clothes and under garments in her drawer. She neatly folded them. She put her coats and jackets into the walk in closet. She took the bouquet of flowers she had secretly taken from Yuki and put them in a vase, she smelled them and smiled at the thought of Yuki. She walked out and knocked on Kyo's door. He opened the door. "What?" he asked a bit irritated. Tohru heard music playing in the background.

"Kyo kun, what would you like to eat for dinner?" Tohru asked trying to sound as nice as possible but covering up her hate wasn't the easiest thing to day, she was the kind of girl who loved everyone, just seems Kyo wasn't one of them.

"I don't care what we eat just as long as there's something." he answered closing the door. Tohru felt herself get red when the door slammed in her face. This feeling was new to her and she didn't know how to react. She found herself knocking again.

"What!" Kyo said aggravated. He opened the door all the way this time. Tohru bit her lip.

"Do you think you can be any nicer? We live under the same roof you know!" Her temper rose with each word she said. This was her first time ever yelling at someone like this and she was glad it was Kyo. And apparently Kyo was surprised at her cause he flicked her in the head.

"Well what else is there to talk about with _you_." he said. Emphasizing you. Tohru felt herself blush from embarrassment when she realized there really was nothing more to talk to Kyo about. Kyo started laughing. Tohru felt tears coming to her eyes. She was humiliated in front of the person she hated and it was because of him too. Kyo saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on! Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kyo said closing his eyes. Tohru realized this was a weakness of him and she started to cry.

"No! Come on! Stop crying! Please!" Kyo begged of Tohru. Tohru lifted her red face. She hadn't been crying. She had been laughing!

"Kyo kun, your so funny when you get apologetic!" Tohru said laughing. It was Kyo's turn to go red. He had nothing to say to her. He turned off the music and walked out the door. Tohru followed him.

"Where are you going!" she asked him. Trying to catch up to him.

"Somewhere far from here." he replied not looking back. Tohru realized that he had a sensitive personality. She reached out for his sleeve.

"Wait!" Tohru said. Kyo turned back to her and stared at her with an icy glare.

"What?" he said annoyed. His face more of a tinted pink.

"You have to eat before you leave. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tohru said. She felt like a young kid who had stolen candy from him.

"It has nothing to do with that!" Kyo said turning red again. The doorbell rung.

"Kyo kun I'll get it, but wait here!" she instructed him.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you!" Kyo yelled. But Tohru was already going toward the door.

"Who is it?" she said as she unlocked the door. She opened it to Kagura. She had short brown hair and had a an orange cat shaped backpack. She was in a shaggy white sweater with a belt around her waist and a short maroon colored velvety skirt with black boots. Tohru had to admit. She was pretty.

"Is Kyo chan here?" Kagura asked innocently.

"Kyo? Oh um… he's not here right now…. Was your name Kagura? He's out with some friends. I'll tell him you stopped by." Tohru said closing the door before Kagura said anything. She looked out the curtain and saw the small girl sigh and turn away from the door heading down the street.

"Who was it?" Kyo asked.

"Kagura." Tohru answered truthfully.

"Kagura!" Kyo said he opened the door to see no one there.

"Where is she?"

"She left."

"Why?"

"I told her you were out at the moment."

"Why!"

"Cause you will be soon." Tohru said with a happy smile.

Kyo's parents called the house and they had told them to go to a party and after 10 minutes of arguing Tohru and Kyo agreed. Tohru ran upstairs to take a shower. She took a long hot bath instead. She came out 30 minutes later to see an irritated Kyo. "Why thehell do you girls take so much time!" he said. Tohru couldn't help but smile. She went to her room to get her outfit picked out for the party. After searching in each suitcase she brought she finally found the perfect one. A white flowered dress that ended a little before the knees and shoulder off. She put her hair up into pink ribbons and finished it off with white simple heels.

Kyo on the other hand just grabbed on some jeans and a shirt and walked out the door. Tohru came out shortly after Kyo. Kyo had to admit. She was pretty.

The party was in a large white house with a fountain in front where most people were. Kyo and Tohru tried to go there own ways but to only find that there parents were there too. Tohru and Kyo asked there parents why they were there, and to there horror it was to promote there wedding and Yuki and Kagura were there too.

Tohru and Kyo were the guest of honor so people were congratulating them.

"Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma will be wedded in 9 months." Kyoko said proudly at the table they were sitting at with everyone Tohru and Kyo knew.

"Have they kissed yet!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Tohru and Kyo would go through a wedding but they would not go through a kiss. But, to make it worse people started chanting,

"KISS!" Tohru and Kyo looked at their parents who motioned.

'Kiss, if you guys don't want to get mobbed by these people!'

Kyo looked at Tohru and Tohru looked at Kyo. Kyo took in a deep breath so did Tohru. He inched his face toward her his teeth clenched. Tohru did the same. They tried there hardest to look happy. They were inches away from each other. The closed the gap with a horrible kiss.

'I will make sure to write on my will, may our parents be punished for making go through this hell.'

Kyo and Tohru thought.

* * *

Ayumi: My friends actually liked that one. I'm not sure why... Well hope you guys enjoyed! 


	6. Thoughts Of Confusion

Ayumi: I should have updated after I finished Colors of Envy. I am so sorry! I was totally busy and I couldn't think of what to do. I was thinking of what to do at the beginning, middle, and end all at the same time... And yes I admit... I was to lazy. But, I will try to change the habits. But as the saying goes. "Old Habits Die Hard.."

* * *

Tohru sighed after coming home from another long day at school. Yuki wasn't able to go out that day to Tohru's disappointment. Tohru and Kyo both had difficulties explaining the kiss. Kagura had merely given a cold stare at Kyo and hadn't forgiven him yet. Yuki seemed he understood but he too didn't want his girlfriend kissing another guy, even if it was her fiancé. Tohru wondered how things would work out, if Tohru and Kyo get wedded together what would happen to Yuki and Kagura?

Tohru sighed again and headed out the door to the back where the trash can was so she could throw away the dying flowers when she heard voices. She peeked over and saw Kagura and Kyo.

Kyo slammed his fist into the brick wall where we was cornering Kagura. "How many times do I have to tell you! I didn't do it because I wanted to. I don't like the girl at all I only like you Kagura. I… I love you!" Kyo said. He turned his face away from Kagura and he lowered his fist.

"Kyo, why didn't you tell me you were getting married to her? If you love me why would you be engaged to another girl?" Kagura started toward him. "Kyo, I love you too. But, if you're going to be married to that girl, there's nothing I can do." Kyo stared up at her and grabbed her into a hug.

Tohru turned away. She felt her eyes tear up. She felt sympathy for Kyo. She didn't want to get married to him either. That was exactly how Tohru felt. The way that Kyo felt. She threw the black roses onto the floor and ran up back to her room.

Kyo heard the rustle of the roses landing on the floor. He let go of Kagura, scared that this would be the last time ever holding her. "Kagura, there's nothing I can do either. But, still will you bear with me?" he asked her. An unbearable silence weighed on Kyo.

After a couple of moments Kagura answered. "I will try."

After Kagura had left Kyo went to his room, the bedroom right next to Tohru's. He sat on his bed and just sat there. No music. Then there was a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in?" said a soft voice.

"Go ahead." Kyo muttered loud enough for her to hear. Tohru peeked in.

"This side of you I've never seen, it's scaring me." Tohru tried to joke. Kyo didn't say anything. Her courage died down. "I might as well force feed you leeks." she muttered. Her courage that had dispersed was replaced with the anger she felt for him at first.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Kyo said coldly. He didn't blame the marriage on her, well he didn't blame her for all of it. Tohru's cheeks flushed at the words.

"You just won't let anyone else in will you? I'm trying to help you and you turn it down. I heard you with Kagura. You have nothing to hide anymore." Tohru sat next to Kyo on the bed. She kept talking. After what seemed to be a couple of minutes of complete silence, Tohru felt something knock into her shoulder. She turned. Kyo had fallen asleep.

At first Tohru didn't know what to do. She felt her face turn red. She just sat there. She looked at him. She had never been able to see his face so closely. 'He's actually kind of cute. If you first saw him he would actually be really good looking.' Tohru thought to herself. 'Oh my goodness! What am I thinking? Did I just say he was cute!' Tohru started to blush a darker color. Kyo shifted and fell on to his bed. Tohru sighed of relief without the thoughts bugging her.

Kyo awoke to at gloomy day, the sun was covered up and the clouds were dark. The next thunderstorm wouldn't be long. He groaned, thinking of the rain made him tired already. "Kyo Kun, come to breakfast!" he heard Tohru's light voice call. Kyo walked downstairs slowly. He was surprised to see that the meal was grand and not the regular take out he ordered every morning.

"You didn't poison this or anything did you?" Kyo asked poking at the fish that was on his plate. Tohru sighed.

"I'm not planning to kill you." she said. "If I had, I already would have." she said to herself.

"I heard that." Kyo said picking up the chopsticks next to his plate. Tohru started to eat ignoring the sarcasm that was in his voice.

The phone rang and Kyo picked it up. "I can't go to the movie today." Kagura said.

"Oh." Kyo said.

"You understand right?" she said.

"Yea, I'll just go with one of my friends. It's no problem." he replied.

"Ok. I have to go now. I'll call you later, I love you!" Kagura said. Then Kyo heard the click. Kyo groaned. He was going to manage and watch a movie with her and even bought the tickets and she cancelled. Unfortunately all of his friends were busy. Two seats. What to do.

"Tohru, do you want too…. I mean… I don't want to… But, I don't want to waste these tickets…. And… The person I was supposed to go with….. You know… I heard this movie is really fun… Oh forget it." Kyo grunted. Tohru stared at him blankly.

"What's the movie?" she asked. Kyo handed her the tickets.

"Go watch it with your honey." he replied "honey" was dripping with the sarcasm Tohru hated.

"Why don't I just go with you." she said, this was going to be fun. Watching a movie with Kyo Sohma. And torturing him at the same time.

* * *

Ayumi: I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible, which hopefully be next week, hopefully. I will start righting again tomorrow after I brush my teeth and get a nice long sleep then brush my teeth again, then will I beging my long needed excersizing of the keyboard... No I'm kidding I can actually type decentley, let's just say I need practice with story writing... Yea, that's the phrase. ' 


	7. Fun In The Rain

Ayumi: I have updated! And as I said before, I did it in a week! Yay! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Where are our seats?" Tohru asked her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. Kyo and Tohru had come together after probably 20 minutes of arguing and of course the 10 minutes that it took getting there and an additional 5 minutes of them arguing while getting there. 35 minutes and all and only 5 minutes late for the movie.

While watching the movie Kyo shifted uncomfortably in his seat the whole time, Tohru had come along to bug him, but she hadn't realized he was going to bug her more. "Will you quit moving? It's quite irritating to me." she grumbled to him. Kyo paused and his temper rose.

"It's not easy watching a movie with you." he shot back.

"Same goes for me." she said angrily. Someone hushed them.

"Yea, be quiet. Shrimp." he said.

"Don't call me a shrimp I'm not the one with the orange head." she said hotly.

"Shut up down there!" someone said.

Kyo stood up and walked out and Tohru followed slowly behind him.

Kyo and Tohru walked out of the dimly lit room and out into the darkening sky. A clash of thunder was heard in the distance. Kyo sighed. "It's coming sooner then I thought." he grumbled.

"What?" Tohru asked her anger dying off. Kyo pointed to the sky.

"It's going to start raining soon, and it's going to be raining hard." he told her. Tohru gave him a look that read. "Well, no duh."

"Don't give me that look." he said.

"Let's do some grocery shopping in the city." Tohru said.

"But, it's going to start raining soon." Kyo argued.

"A little water won't kill you." she replied dragging him to the nearest subway to the city.

"You just had to choose the day when the most people get onto the subway, don't you?" Kyo growled at Tohru. He was near suffocating as they had chose 5 in the afternoon when people were returning from work. Kyo and Tohru were squeezed up in the corner. No people seemed to leave. Only get on.

Someone shoved Kyo on the back. He ran into Tohru. "Great." he muttered not only was he getting squished on his own will. He was squished onto Tohru who was also probably suffocating.

"Everyone, this is the stop closest to the city. Please get off now." yelled a clear voice.

"That's us." Tohru said. Kyo tried moving but there was no more space.

"Kyo, can you please move? This is our stop." Tohru said.

"I'm trying." he said. They pushed and struggled through but they couldn't find the door. Soon they got separated. Tohru didn't see Kyo's orange hair anymore.

"Kyo?" she said. No one answered.

"Last call, subway will start moving again in a few moments." The voice recalled again. Tohru was in panic. Then she felt a firm hand grab a hold of hers.

"What's your problem! You're going to get lost!" Kyo yelled at her. Tohru was nearly in tears.

"You found me!" she screamed before she fell into his arms, her body trembling. Kyo was in shock. Was the girl he hated so much, the girl who made his life horrible, really this small girl who broke down cause she couldn't find someone? No, this couldn't be her. Kyo had the urge to wrap his arms around her but resisted. The subway started to move again.

"Tohru… We missed our stop." Kyo said. Tohru looked up. Her eyes were dry now.

"Oh my goodness! You're right! How far does this subway go!" she said.

"It goes pretty far." Kyo said with a sigh. Tohru settled back down.

"This subway stops there doesn't it? It doesn't come back to our town until tomorrow…" she sighed a long sad sigh.

"Last stop! All people please exit to your right." The voice entered through the subway.

"C'mon, were not going to sleep here. We'll try to get back." Kyo said encouraging this girl whom he hated. Tohru stood up. She followed Kyo out.

"Were in the middle of nowhere." Tohru said looking out at the fields. She felt something wet on her nose. She looked up. The rain had began.

"We have to find shelter or else were going to freeze to death." Kyo said holding onto Tohru's hand again. They ran through the hardening rain.

"There's a run down shed over there. We'll find shelter there some how." Kyo said. They were now all wet. Nothing was dry. They walked into the shed. It was small but much warmer inside. Tohru was shivering when she came in.

"We won't find anything we can put a fire onto since it will all be wet." Kyo said to her. He saw Tohru's head nod. He could hear her teeth chattering.

After a few moments of silence Tohru spoke up. "Kyo… Do you hate me?" her voice was different to Kyo. It sounded soft and melodic. He liked her voice that was once annoying and maddening.

"Why do you ask." Kyo said. Tohru shrugged. "I don't. Not as much anyway." he said.

"I don't either." she told him. "I actually really like you because… You were the first person who I could actually yell at. Someone I could feel comfortable with." she said those words and then sneezed.

Kyo felt the same way as Tohru. "Are you still cold?" Kyo asked, trying to get this weird feeling off of him.

"Kind of, but I will manage." Tohru replied. "Do we have to sleep here too?" Tohru asked.

"Unless you want to sleep out in the rain." Kyo answered his voice monotone. Tohru sneezed again.

Once again Kyo had the urge to bring his arms around her small body. This time he did. "Body heat, it might make you warmer he said coming from behind her." Tohru blushed.  
She turned around to face Kyo. A strike of lightning showed his face. His nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. Kyo noticed the same features. He didn't know what made him do it. But he leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers.

* * *

Ayumi: Do you think the feelings are to sudden and woah? I hope not. I hope you enjoyed! Chapter... Something will be up soon, hopefully! 


	8. Thoughts of Truth

Tohru felt like her body was filled with warm honey. Kyo's kiss had not only shocked her but turned her as red as can be. But she didn't resist. She kissed him back. Kyo was the one to break away. "I.. I don't know… What made me do that." he told her. His heart was beating. He was scared she would hear it.

"I don't know why I did it back…" she said more to herself then Kyo. Thunder rocked and brought Tohru and Kyo out of there thoughts. The only sound was the beating of each others hearts and the rain hitting the roof.

Kyo woke up to see that sunlight was beaming in threw the cracks of the shed. 'This shed must be old.' he thought. But it served as good shelter. His clothes were moist with the rain from the night before. He got up and saw Tohru laying next to him. He didn't even know how he fell asleep. Nothing happened after the kiss and they soon both fell into a sleep. Whenever Kyo would look at Tohru he would start blushing. Tohru coughed.

"I don't feel good…" she said. Her eyes were still closed. Kyo felt her head it wasn't what it was supposed to be.

"Are you alright?" Kyo asked a hint of worry in his voice. Tohru didn't have the strength to nod.

"Do you think you can get onto my back?" he asked. This time Tohru did nod. He bent down and Tohru rested on his back. He was soon out of the shed with Tohru on his back. He knew it was to early for the subway to come but he headed toward the station anyway.

As he did, he noticed a house not far from the station. He figured if they were nice they would help him out. If they weren't… Well he would think of what to do then. He felt Tohru's head again. Still hot. Kyo knocked on the door. And woman with a kind face opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Can you please help her?" Kyo said gesturing to Tohru.

"You poor dears, come in and I will get something for her." she answered as she cleared the doorway so they could come in. Kyo stepped in. The woman laid out a blanket where he let Tohru  
lay on.

* * *

"Could you tell me when the train comes?" Kyo asked as politely as he could.

"It should be arriving in about an hour or so." She answered, putting as many blankets on Tohru as she could. By the time she finished, Tohru looked like an inflated balloon.

"The medicine must have kicked in, her fever is lowered by a lot." the woman said to Kyo. Kyo nodded. Another couple of minutes went by of silence after what seemed to be 15 minutes Tohru coughed. She opened one eye slowly. She groaned.

"Where are we?" she asked. She sat up rubbing her eyes. Kyo thought that it was cute the way she did it. He had seen Kagura do it many times before, but Tohru looked like a puppy that just woke up after a long sleep. Kyo turned red after he realized what he had been thinking.

"Are you feeling better?" the woman asked.

"Oh yes! I am feeling much better! Thank you very much!" she said answering as happily as possible. She nodded.

"My name is Misaka." she said.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Tohru said.

"Pleasure's all mine." she said smiling.

"Are you two a couple?" she asked smiling at them. Kyo and Tohru both turned red. They answered as quickly as they could.

"No!" they both yelled at the same time. Misaka chuckled.

"I see." she answered still smiling. They could have said she was being sarcastic, but she honestly didn't sound at all sarcastic.

* * *

"Nice meeting you!" Tohru called as she walked out the door of Misaka's house.

"Come by from time to time!" Misaka called as she waved goodbye. Tohru nodded and they walked to the station.

They sat down at the station bench. It was deserted they were the only people there. "Wow business here sucks." Kyo said breaking the silence Tohru didn't much hate after last night.

"Yea…" Tohru answered. She couldn't look at Kyo without thinking of the night before. Both of them had a curiosity of what had really happened the night before.

"About last night." They said in unison. They burned red.

"You can go first." Kyo muttered. Tohru looked down and started fiddling with her skirt.

"About last night…" She started off again.

"What really happened? Why did we do it? Why can't I forget about it?" Tohru asked him.

"You can't possibly ask me to answer that right?" Kyo asked.

"It was natural… I guess… Just because it was a little accident doesn't mean we have to remember it right? We don't have to tell anyone either. Right?" he asked. Tohru nodded. She seemed a bit relieved. But, Kyo had to much fun making fun of her.

"Why? Did you enjoy it?" Kyo smirked. Tohru looked up at him her bright chestnut eyes large, her face red.

_'She's so damn cute when she does that!"_ he thought. The rumble of the train stopped there conversation.


	9. Abalone Soup

Ayumi: I promise! Or I will try my best to update quick, because I have an idea for 2 other stories (I forgot what one was about already!) and I really want to get those posted up but I don't want to write so many stories at the same time so I'm going to finish this story up, then upload the two stories and then from there on... Who knows? I also want to start a song fiction story... Not really like a story but just song fictions just over and over... Not making sense? Yea... t doesn't make sense to me either. LoL, just please enjoy!

* * *

The ride home was quiet. It wasn't a busy as the day before. There wasn't any school that day so they didn't have to be in a hurry. They got there faster then they thought. They unloaded off the bus and Kyo served as Tohru's semi crutches. She wasn't fully healed. The medicine had helped her. It was more like herb tea then medicine and it was helping, still they got soaked in the storm last night. Tohru just didn't put up as much resistance as much as Kyo had. 

"You feeling ok?" Kyo asked. Tohru could sense a little sound of worry in his voice. But she didn't want to play around with him right now. So instead of shooting a remark back she just nodded her head.

"I didn't know you could be so calm." Kyo laughed. Tohru shot him a dirty look. Kyo continued laughing.

* * *

Tohru laid on her bed. She thought about the night before. She could see it as if it was a picture book. She could picture her and Kyo together in that small shed. _'Wait! What am I thinking about!_ _I'm together with Yuki, I can't like Kyo! He's so obnoxious, rude, and mean. Yuki is so_ _nice, caring, and… Girly?'_ she giggled. Yuki was what you would call a girly man. Kyo on the other hand. She knew from experience that he was actually really nice through the tough personality and looks. Kyo was a man a girl would like… Even Tohru…

* * *

"If I could change what had happened yesterday… Would I?" he asked himself. He didn't hate what had happened. No. You could actually even say he enjoyed it. So, yea. He had shared many kisses with Kagura. But.. None, had made him feel like _that_. When he kissed her he felt warm, loved, cared for. Just being with Tohru gave him a feeling of warmness. Someone that excepted him and his personality that changed so quickly, one moment happy and one moment hurling things at his wall. He had an idea. 

He took out a sheet of paper.

_'Tohru Honda's Pro's and Con's'_

He printed. Yup he felt extremely silly writing something like this that was play for 10 year olds. But, right now. He was willing to do anything to clear out his feelings

_Pros Cons _

She's cute.She has the ugliest boyfriend.  
She's nice.My fiancé  
She know's how to make me laugh Sort of Annoying  
She can accept me. Scared easily

Kyo stopped the list there. Why get carried away?

* * *

"Kyo Kun, can I order take out tonight? I don't really feel like cooking." Tohru asked him. He quickly folded up the sheet of paper and stuck it into his pocket. 

"Ever heard of knocking?" he said harshly. Tohru gave him a semi grin and nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot. Well is it ok?" she asked. Kyo thought. Then shook his head.

"I'll cook." he said and he passed Tohru in his doorway down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Tohru was in mid shock, had he just said he would cook? The ever so manly Kyo Sohma just take up cooking the supposedly _girly_ "sport" of cooking? Tohru speed walked down the stairs. "Kyo kun?… Did you just say you were going to cook?" she asked. He looked over his shoulder and nodded. Tohru nodded as if to understand but nothing really made sense. 

"Do we have abalone?" Kyo asked. Tohru thought for a moment then nodded she walked to the refrigerator and took out she handed it to him. He took the clam like animal… Well, pre animal anyway and washed it in warm water. Tohru watched him cook.

"Kyo kun, what are you making?" she asked. She hadn't really liked the taste of abalone but If Kyo made it she would bite her tongue and go through with it. It wasn't like she hated it either.

"You'll see." was Kyo's only answer.

* * *

After about 20 minutes Kyo brought two bowls of steaming soup. "What is this?" Tohru asked looking at the white mixture of white rice and abalone fish with a some sesame oil. 

"When I was little I once had a really bad cold and my mom made abalone soup for me. She said it was suppose to be good for me or whatever, well anyway. I learned the recipe since Kag… One of my friends were sick and yea." Kyo said. Why couldn't he say Kagura in front of her? Tohru nodded and spooned out the soup she tasted it.

"It's delicious Kyo kun! I didn't know you were such a good cook!" Tohru said happily. Kyo blushed.

"Thanks…" he answered.

* * *

Ayumi: I did abalone soup because I remember once Kyo made Tohru Leek soup, but I know he hates it, and abalone is fish so they could both eat it. I was once really sick with strep throat (Which is a pain in the butt!) and my mom really did make it for me it wasn't the greatest but let's say in this story it is cause Kyo is so awesome and he can make so many awesome things! Ok... Now I'm starting to sound weird... LoL, hope you enjoyed! 


	10. Words of Comfort

Ayumi: Next chapter! It's very rushed I know and short, my apoligies but Ithought I shuold get something out! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Kyo, I don't think we should see each other anymore." Kagura said slowly annunciating her words. Kyo's eyes widened in shock. He thought this would work out, one way or another, he didn't think she would give up on him so easily.

"So easily! Just because of one stupid thing I didn't even ask for! I thought we were more then this! I thought!… I thought, you were different… But, now I can see I was wrong. He said. He slumped down and held his head in his hands.

"Kyo…" Kagura inched near him. She placed her index finger on his back he moved away harshly.

"Don't touch me. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Just go.. And don't come back." Kyo said staring up at her, his red eyes dark and dense. Kagura gasped and ran the opposite way.

---

After Kyo broke up with Kagura more and more of his thoughts centered around another girl… To be more specific, Tohru was all he thought about. '_What thehell am I thinking! She has a_ _boyfriend… And no one wants to go out with someone like me….'_ he thought to himself sadly. He looked out his window and saw the girl he thought about day and night watering the flowers her brunette hair bobbing up and down. Everything that had annoyed him at first seemed to not matter anymore…

_'I think I love her….'_ He thought, his lips pressed into a small smile. But quickly faded away when he saw the familiar silver haired man hold grab her waist and give her a kiss. Kyo quickly boiled over with anger and jealousy. He angrily slammed the curtains over the window so he couldn't see it.

---

Tohru felt two hands grab her waist and turned around finding her lips placed on the man she thought she loved. But even while kissing him she thought 'Do I really love him?' Yuki must have sensed it because he quickly stopped and looked at her with a worried look.

"Tohru is something wrong?" Tohru didn't say anything. He asked her again.

"Tohru?" Tohru finally looked up.

"Yes?" she asked her voice didn't sound as all happy as it was when she had her fights with Tohru even though they were fights, or when she talked to Kyo. And Yuki didn't like it.

"Is something bothering you?" Yuki tried to ask nicely.

"Yea, I'm just thinking of someone… Just kinda distracted nothing to worry about." she said. Yuki looked at her.

"Thinking of who?" he asked sharply. Tohru heard the tensed up voice of Yuki she couldn't tell him who she was really thinking of… But she couldn't lie to him either…

"Um… well honestly… I was kinda thinking of Kyo." she said Kyo quietly hoping he wouldn't hear her but he did. Anger flowed through his body. He was her boyfriend not that ugly orange head guy she doesn't even love! Or so he thought.

"Tohru… Do you love Kyo?" Yuki asked. He hoped the answer was no. But he doubted that was the answer he would get. His voice was slightly starting to quiver with anger.

Tohru looked up at him in amazement. She thought over what he had said. She knew the answer was obvious but if she said that to him… Would he let her go?

"Answer me. I won't get mad." he said calmly, but you couldn't hear his voice slowly starting to break down.

Tohru waited another minute and slowly nodded her head without making eye contact with him. Yuki had reached the line.

"Why? Why can't I be enough?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry! Yuki… Kun… I really am sorry, but I don't have those kind of feelings for you anymore!... When I'm with Kyo Kun, I feel so happy! So comfortable!" she said to him now tears were trailing there ways out of her eyes. She never thought this would happen, Yuki grabbed her into a rough hug.

"I'm not going to let you go.. I never will." he whispered into her ear. Tohru shivered. She struggled out of his grip. But it was to strong for her. She felt him place his hand on her thighs and she quickly screamed.

"Yuki! Stop! Please!" she screamed. She struggled her arm out of his hand and slapped him. Her eyes closed and her hand flew across his face. He stepped back and placed his hand over the place she had slapped him. Her blue eyes had tears surrounding them.

"I wish it had been Kyo I met before you!" she shouted bitterly as she ran into the house into the comforting arms of Kyo.

"What's wrong!" Kyo asked. Tohru cried freely into his black shirt. He hugged her tightly.

"It's alright Tohru, I'm here." he said soothingly. Tohru hiccupped.

"Now, want to tell me what happened?" he said looking down to her.

"Yuki… he isn't what I thought he was." Tohru hiccupped.

"What did he do?" he asked. His voice sharp. Tohru shook her head and Kyo understood she didn't want to say. She cried again into his shirt that was already soaked with her tears. He hated seeing her cry like this. Yet… He had no words of comfort except the three words he had longed to say to her. He quickly accepted this as his chance.

"Tohru… You… I… Can I love you instead of him?" he asked.

* * *

Ayumi: It's a really short and rushed chapter... I made Yuki a really bad person but please do not get offended! I couldn't think of another way to make them break up with eachother since Kyo and Kagura already broke up so I'm sorry! 


	11. Last Glance

Ayumi: This is the last chapter! I rushed it a lot! I know and the details are not very good. Bu tthis is the last one. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you come back for another story I write! Well thanks again! Oh and the part where Kyo see's her coming down. I used the old saying "Something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue!"

* * *

Tohru's glassy eyes looked up at him. "Kyo… What? I thought… I thought you didn't like me… I thought you.. Thought… I was annoying…" she scrambled on with her words. Maybe to Kyo's eyes she would seem flustered and confused but honestly she was bubbling with happiness… How did she know that she would have fallen in love with him so fast?

"No… You're wrong! I do love you! More then I have ever loved anyone more!" he cried. She wiped at her eyes one more time and Kyo no longer saw anymore moisture in her eyes. Yet, there was warmth and happiness to it.

"Me too…" she said smiling.

---

It had been two days since "I love you" had been exchanged and they were officially able to bridge the other smaller problems. "Only 3 more months until the wedding." Tohru said quietly. Kyo looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked grabbing her hand so he could pull her closer. She giggles.

"I said, we only have 3 more months left until the wedding." she said. He looked puzzled for a minute. Then his expression changed.

"What! It's only 3 months away!" he asked. Tohru nodded.

"But, we aren't prepared! Where is it going to be? When exactly?" he asked. This time he got a full laugh from Tohru.

"Don't be silly Kyo! Our parents have everything settled. The wedding dress is already here, your tuxedo is here, the place is set, and the date is set too. So nothing to worry about. Alright?" Tohru asked. He nodded, he was glad he didn't have himself as a girlfriend, but Tohru.

---  
Let's just say it's the day before the wedding… Because what else is there really to write?

Kyo couldn't sleep, I mean, who could sleep on a day like this? The day before his wedding? He had matured a lot more and Tohru too. But still it frightened him. He got up knowing he wasn't going to get much sleep in his room tonight. He walked into Tohru's room where she was sleeping with her covers on.

He walked towards her bed and examined her face. Only time he could examine her freely anyway. Her delicate features reminded her of a porcelain doll. Her eyelashes were long and the color of burnt wood. Her chestnut brown hair cascading over her shoulders and falling into perfect place , and her curved mouth that seemed plump, and soft. If only he could kiss her again. But that would have to wait for tomorrow. He quietly walked back to his room where he fell asleep with her in his thoughts.

---

The setting was beautiful, it was in a forest where mostly Cherry Blossoms bloomed. The wedding had been organized in a neat aisle in the middle of 5 Cherry Blossom trees, on each side. The pink flowers falling softly onto the grass with each wind blow. Only 10 more minutes until the reception started and Kyo was scared. He had on the itchy suit but this time he couldn't feel the itchiness or the irritating of the rough fabric against his skin. All he could think of was walking down the aisle.

---

"Now please give an applaud for the bride, Tohru Honda." A man's voice said. The music started up. "The Wedding March." The shades parted and the most beautiful person Kyo had ever seen glided towards him.

Her eyes had been dusted with a light blue eye shadow as something blue. Her ears had glinting pearls slightly dropping to fit in perfectly, as for something borrowed from Hana, surprisingly. Her hair kept up halfway around her small face, a small ancient clip had been fastened on to hold her hair in place, something old, her mother had worn it on her wedding day too, and the wedding dress was a sparkling collection of white jewels, the dress was off the shoulders and hugged every part of the body that needed it. She had a serene smile and slowly after her came Kisa Sohma, the flower girl.

---

Tohru looked at Kyo and Kyo looked at her there eyes glued onto each other with lovingness.

"You may now kiss the bride." Kyo heard, he had been longing for those words forever. He saw Tohru's cheeks go pink and slowly leaned forward no longer with clenched teeth or annoyed feelings but happiness and captures her plush lips on his lips. They enjoyed the moment and he loved kissing her since she had actually returned it back. He parted from her.

"I love you." he whispered. Tohru nodded.

* * *

Ayumi: The end! Hope you enjoyed! Bye! 


End file.
